Fairytale (AU)
by SQUIDS4LIFE
Summary: In which our hero, Currant, gets put inside his own story(I only own the OC's and their names. The entirety of wings of fire belong to the epic Tui T. Sutherland! (Image found at /search?q forest stock photo&tbm isch&source iu&ictx 1&fir zpLdNDtaVGp9lM%253A%252CBC4 f5opwORgnM%252C &usg AI4 -kRPxlvzC7iyr4gl26n2Ha0pHPAEXg&sa X&ved 2ahUKEwiXvp2N6trfAhUIAnwKHefb)


The village was a great place to be. On a hill, overlooking an ocean and a forest…

Unless you were Currant.

Currant was an-more or less-author. He enjoyed writing stories and giving them to the librarian. However, She (The librarian) and a few of his friends were the only ones who actually enjoyed reading them. The majority of the village, on the other talon, thought they were not good _enough_ in some way. Either "Too short!" or "Too fast-paced!" and sometimes "Why so long?". And the villagers pestered him about it.

All.

The.

Time.

"Look guys, for the last time I won't stop trying until you read and like one of my stories!" Currant said to his neighbors."

"Like _that_ will happen." / "We'll check in ten years from now."

Currant sighed, frustrated. He went back inside his small, cozy home, and pulled out his project. It was a story he was almost finished writing, after working on it for _years_. He knew it wouldn't be bad; it wasn't rushed, or spontaneous. It was carefully made over four years.

He began to write the next sentence, suddenly curious why he was so determined to please his neighbors.

On and on he wrote, for hours, only pausing to eat a snack or stretch for a minute. Soon, it was nighttime, and he wrote the last word before rolling up the scroll and putting it aside.

Currant yawned, walked over to his bed, and went to sleep.

He did not know that a week would pass before he opened his eyes.

* * *

"Hey! You!"

Currant shot up.

"The castle is caving in! Let's go!"

"What the-" Currant began, turning towards the strange, blueish-white dragon.

"Oh, moons. Come on, let's get out of here!" The dragon grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her. They ran as the walls around them shook. _I have to be dreaming,_ he thought. _Soon I'll wake up._

Shortly after, they exited the castle _just_ as it collapsed in on itself.

 _Have I completed this weird dream?_ IS _this a dream?_ He wondered.

"Hey! You're lucky I found you when I did. You were just, passed out on the floor! Oh, and nice to meet you, I'm Azure. What's your name? Oh, and you're welcome for saving you." Azure shook his talon, acting as if a castle didn't just collapse and (probably) kill dragons right behind them a just second ago.

"Uh-I'm Currant. Thanks? I guess? Why aren't you freaking out? Also, this is just a dream." He added the last part to try and comfort himself.

"Oh, yeah. I usually stay real _cool_ in _cold_ situations. _Currant_ -ly trying to calm both you and me." Azure said, emphasizing her puns. Currant laughed, despite the fact the the second one did not even make sense. Azure beamed at him.

"Well, this isn't a dream. I wish it was, but then again, I may have never met you if it was." she said, glancing around. Her voice lowered to a whisper, sounding much sadder. "We only have one exit and entrance; this one. And I don't see my parents or my friends here." She dropped her head.

 _Uh…_ He suddenly felt very, very awkward. When other dragons got upset near him, he found that he has no clue what to do-he usually isn't very… comforting when people got mad or sad.

Azure sighed. "Well, hey, let's see who is currently living, no pun intended." It looked that she was hiding something. When she turned her back to him, he pinched himself.

He winced, pain flooding through his arm. _Nope, not dreaming._ "Hey… why have I not seen you before? I have met everyone in the castle." Azure turned to look at him. He shook his head. "I don't know where I am. One moment I am writing a story and the next I'm here."

Something clicked in the back of his head, but he couldn't quite figure out what.

"Oh," she said. "Wait! What if-what if we look for your parents in whatever remains?" he called out.

Azure whipped around. "Why did I not think of that! Even with others doing searching around us! I proclaim you a genius! I'll lead the way, you follow!"

She ran past him, and as he started towards her, he figured it out.

He was in the story he wrote.

 **A/N: First time I put effort into a story. Feels good! By the way, please leave (constructive) criticism. I need to know where to improve! And i'll still continue writing this, even if nobody reads it. See ya!**


End file.
